Return to Los Santos/Transcript
Episode 17: Return to Los Santos. (Mich is heard on the phone.) Mich: The Omega tried doing what? Well, that'd probably be the worst thing to happen since the near collision of the Digital and Physical Worlds in 2008 and the Coalition Incursean of 2012. Yeah. The Omega really fell for it? Well, I do hope Sunset stays on the right path. I don't what'll happen when... (Toreno takes Mich's phone and hangs up.) Mich: What the hell, Toreno? I was speaking to Agent California! Toreno: Hello, boss man. Taking care of business I see. Mich: (Sigh) What is this time? Toreno: No one told you? It's time. Principal Cinch will be arrested tonight. Mich: And you want me to do this? Toreno: Both you and California. And besides that, I convinced the MUG to allow your prior actions to be pardoned and to give you proper clearance to go after Mr. Bulgarin. You did good. Mich: Alright. I'll make my there. Where is she? Toreno: Rockford Hills, back in Los Santos. Get out of here. (Mich leaves and then picks up California.) California: Toreno told me everything. We're going in. (The two drive off. They reach where Cinch is located along with several F.I.B. personel lead by Dave Norton.) Dave: Agents? Mich: Davey. Dave: I assume the Siren situation is under control. California: Adagio got away. She's in Liberty City. Dave: I'm aware of that. Our men are keeping an eye on her. California: Then yeah, everything is going smoothly. Dave: Alright. Go and bring her to us. Mich: Already on it! (Mich and California enter the building, approach Cinch's office door, and gives it the boot. Cinch is just sitting at her desk.) Cinch: I have been expecting you two. I must say I'm quite impressed with your skills. Mich: Keep your hands where we can see them, Cinch! (Cinch keeps her hands up, leaves her desk, and gets on her knees. California cuffs her. The two bring her to Dave.) Cinch: I'm looking forward to telling the Chairman my story. Dave: Yes, but until then, you have the right to remain silent, Ms. Cinch. (The F.I.B. leaves.) Mich: Just like that. Guess we'll be the ones to testify against her in court. California: Along with Tenpenny. He got hauled in last night. Mich: Good. (Back at Michael's house a few days later, Mustang and Fluttershy are seen watching the court proceedings.) Mustang: Hey everyone! They're announcing the verdict! (Everyone gathers around.) Juror: (on tv) On the charges of Corruption and Racketeering, we the jury find it fit to drop all charges on Abacus Cinch on the grounds of lack of evidence. Sunset: What? But Toreno had plenty of evidence against her! Michael: Quiet! She doesn't matter. Tenpenny does. Juror: Due to the lack of evidence against Officer Frank Tenpenny, we the jury see it fit to drop all charges on him. Amanda: WHAT?! Franklin: Man, that's bullshit! The Truth: You see? You can't trust the system, man! Reporter: This surprise decision is wholly unprecedented... Sweet: Man, there ain't no JUSTICE. Celestia: Well, at least things can't get any worse. Reporter: ...Los Santos will burn tonight. Applejack: Well, it just did. Rarity: Oh no. (Looking out the window.) Everyone look at this. (Everyone looks outside the window to see the rioting in Los Santos.) Michael: Fuck! TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:Coolautiz Category:Fire Rebellion Chronicles Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion Chronicles Category:Cinch Arc Category:Las Venturas Arc Category:Los Santos Arc Category:Transcripts Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline